The Mysterious Woman
by VioletgoezRawr
Summary: Mrs. Hudson's granddaughter moved in to flat 221C. How will the boys react to a girl living below them? How will her being their affect the great Sherlock Holmes? More importantly, how will she be involved with their crime solving?
1. The Meeting

_Hello! I have not done this in a while. My writing will probably be a little suck-ish and chapters might be a little short. Sorry! _

_This is my first fanfic on Sherlock. I haven't read many other fanfics either so if there is another one like this out, oh well. I am American and I am not too educated in British terms and cultures so if I get something wrong, by all means, please tell me so I can fix it. (: _

_I am hoping to cover all seasons and episodes in this story and eventually there will be romance but it will be slow paced. I would like to build up their friendship and relationship overtime, not love at first sight. _

_Chapter updates will be slow at times because I am still in school and I work. You'll just have to bear with me. _

_Story Details:_

_Title: __The Mysterious Woman_

_Rating:__ What's the show rated? T-M, mostly in the T though; M for all the killing? If you can watch the show, then you can read the story._

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own any of the Sherlock characters. I only own Ana. _

_Spoilers:__ The entire show. Seriously. If you didn't watch the show at all, then you are going to be spoiled. _

_Pairings:__ Sherlock/OC, John/Mary_

_Side note:__ Her name is pronounced like 'on-ah' not just Anna_

_If you have any questions about the story, you can email me at xoxannabelleoxo at aol dot com_

* * *

"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."_

_Martin Luther King, Jr._

**October 1st**

Mrs. Hudson stood outside of Sherlock's door. Standing off to the side was a young lady. This young lady had hair like gold that hung just above her waist. She was not an overly thin gal, but more of a well-proportioned one. Behind her glasses, two mossy green orbs looked around the hallway.

"Do I have to meet your tenant Nana? I'm only staying for a little while. It's not like I'm going to be seeing him much." Putting her luggage down at her feet, the young lady stepped next to Mrs. Hudson. She was not considered a small person; in fact, she was taller than Mrs. Hudson, but only if she stood at her full height. This lady was known for slouching due to the injury in her left leg.

"Dear, he is not that bad! And besides, you'll be living underneath him for a little bit, you should at least be civil with him." Mrs. Hudson raised her knuckles and knocked lightly on the door. After moments of no response, she placed her hand on the door knob, and pushed it open. Noises could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Sherlock?"

"Mrs. Hudson, I am in the middle of an experiment," a deep voice sounded from around the corner. Stepping into the room, the women could see a man standing over test tubes in his kitchen. He towered over both women and was rather thin for his height. In his hand was a human limb; cut from the elbow down to the finger tips.

"Oh look, you've brought a guest. I really am in the middle of something far too important for greetings. Now if you would both just leave me to my work…" Sherlock turned his back on his guests, continuing his experiment.

"Oh, Sherlock! This will only be a moment; I just wanted you to meet my granddaughter. She'll be living in the flat below me for a few weeks, and I would like you two to know one another." The young lady stepped out from behind Mrs. Hudson, giving a small wave.

"Hello, I'm Ana. Nice to meet you." Ana reached towards Sherlock's hand, but glanced at the human limb. Deciding it best not to, she let her arm fall back to her side.

Sherlock looked Ana up and down, learning everything he can from her appearance. "Car accident or fight?"

"Pardon me?"

"Were you in a car accident or were you in a fight?"

"Car accident… I'm sorry. But how did you know that?" Ana tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes up at Sherlock.

"It's quite obvious, really. The way you're standing; more weight on the right than the left. Looks like maybe it was recently broken. Plus the light scars that cross your hands and jaw line. Your leg looks almost healed but it still hurts you to lean on it for too long."

Ana stared at the tenant; trying to understand how he could tell all that by the way she stood. The scars were hardly noticeable; very faint and pale, blending into her fair skin tone.

"Incredible…" She let her gaze fall off Sherlock and onto the table of various items. "And you? What are you experimenting with?"

"Many things; burning, tearing, chopping, boiling-"

"Sherlock dear, I think we get the picture," Mrs. Hudson turned away from the table and thoughts of what he was doing. Ana let a small laugh escape her lips, touching her grandmother's arm gently.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sherlock. I must get to my unpacking now."

"Pleasure…" Sherlock watched the women walk out his door. After the door was closed, he continued on with his experimenting.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it Ana?" Mrs. Hudson proceeded walk down the stairs, pausing to let Ana catch up.

Picking up her bag, Ana followed her down to her new flat. "You didn't tell me he was intelligent."

**January 28**

"…_these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but the detective inspector Lestrade will now take questions…" _The television screen clicked off, leaving the room in silence.

Ana placed the remote on the table. Feeling the need for a cup a tea, she makes her way into her kitchen. Pulling a cup down from her cabinet, a soft clink was made when the cup was set onto the counter top. Another clink was heard after a second cup was pulled down. Setting a kettle on the stove to boil, she placed the tea bags at the bottom of each cup, along with a spoonful of sugar.

Once the water was done boiling, she poured the hot liquid into each cup. Placing the cups on a serving tray, she began her journey upstairs, being careful not to spill any of the hot beverages on herself. When she finally made it to the door, she extended her foot, lightly kicking the door.

The door swings open to show Sherlock standing in black trousers and a dark blue shirt, brown locks curling in every direction. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Sherlock. I made you some tea. Mind if I come in?" Ana held out the tray towards him, offering him a cup. Looking at the tea with a strange look, he reaches down and takes it from her.

"Thank you." He steps out of the way, allowing Ana to walk in and set the tray on his table. She smiles and sits down on his couch, crossing her legs at her ankles.

Sherlock takes a sip from his drink then lowers it back onto the tray. "Why exactly are you here? I'm sure it's not just for tea."

"I was bored. I thought I would pay you some company."

_"…they were all found in places they had no reason to be…"_

"Those suicides are tragic enough; I wish they would stop talking about it." picking up her cup of tea, a sigh escapes her lips.

"They aren't suicides," Sherlock states while quickly pulling his phone out, typing away. A few moments later, everyone on the tele looks down at their phones.

"Did you just send a mass text to them?"

"Maybe. Does it matter?"

"Well no, but… you think they aren't suicides?"

"Oh I know they aren't." his long fingers typing away on his phone, sending out another text message. Ana could hear the sound of beeping coming from the tele.

Letting out a chuckle, Ana glances up at Sherlock, "You're driving them mad."

Snapping his phone shut, he pockets the device and turns the television off. His long strides carry him over to the door in no time. Grabbing a coat and scarf off the back of the door, Sherlock quickly puts them on.

"Coming?" He asks, not bothering to turn around as he starts to descend the stairs.

Blinking a few times, Ana looks after his retreating figure. Suddenly jumping from her spot on the sofa, she jogs to catch up to him. .

"Where are we even going?"

"To the morgue to work on the bodies."

Ana hooks her fingers into Sherlock's sleeve, making him turn and face her. "But why?"

"To investigate the bodies. Clearly you and Molly are missing an important detail on them."

Sherlock holds up his hand and signals a cab to pull over. He opens the door and slides in, Ana following suit. Telling the cabbie the location, Ana looks over at Sherlock.

"Why do you think they are murders?"

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock just watches the city pass by out the window. The cab ride was in silence for the majority of the drive. Every now and then the cabbie would try to make chit chat but Sherlock shot him down every time.

The cab pulled up to the hospital in a short amount of time; Sherlock pushed out of the cab before it even stopped. Ana dug around in her pocket and pulled out the correct amount of money to pay the man. Muttering a thank you and farewell, she climbed out of the car and made her way to the morgue. When she reached it, she saw Molly standing by herself outside the lab.

"Hello Molly, how are you?" Ana provided the girl with a smile.

"Oh hello, Ana. Didn't expect to see you here today. I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Why are you out here and not in there?"

"Sherlock is experimenting on the body; he wanted the space to himself. He used to work here; the dead man, not Sherlock. He was quiet nice." Molly peeked through the glass window on the door.

"What's he experimenting with?"

"He's using a riding crop to see if the body will bruise."

Ana raised her eyebrows, looking through the glass, "Brutal, don't you think?"

"Yes, but Sherlock likes to try new things."

Molly pushed the door open, shoes clicking on the floor as she entered the room. Ana followed closely behind, casting a glance at the corpse. Looking at the red lines marking the man's corpse, Sherlock proved his experiment positive.

"I need to know what kinds of bruises form on this man in the next twenty minutes; a man's alibi counts on it. Text me," Sherlock scribbled a few notes down on a piece of paper.

Flashing a nervous look over to Ana, Molly's cheeks were starting to become flushed, "I was wondering…maybe later, when you're finished-"

He took a quick look at Molly, then proceeded to take another look. "Are you wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before"

"Uh…I-I just refreshed it a bit."

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee."

"Black; two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Sherlock quickly left the room, leaving an embarrassed Molly, and a stunned Ana, behind.

"Do you fancy Mr. Homes?"

"What?! No! I just wanted to see if he wanted coffee, that's all!" Ana nudged the other girl with her elbow, giving her a grin.

"Let's go get the Prince his coffee."

O.o.O

Ana and Molly stepped into the lab, seeing two other men in there already.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you-"

"Ah! Molly, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?" Molly and Sherlock continued with their conversation while Ana walked over to the man with a cane. His storm grey eyes followed her moves as she stepped closer to him. He tilted his head down at her, regarding her as she stuck her hand out.

"Hello. I'm Ana Hudson."

Offering a polite smile, he captured her hand in his, "John Watson. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

_Okay, that's my first chapter! Actually this is the second time I wrote this chapter. (: _

_I plan on making each episode about three to five chapters each. I am going to write the second chapter now and hopefully have it published by tonight!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	2. The Obvious

_Hello again! I've made a lot of changes to the first chapter, so if you haven't re-read it yet, go do so now! (:_

* * *

"_One way to get the most out of life is to look upon it as an adventure."_

_\- William Feather_

Sherlock was standing at the microscope, sipping on his cup of coffee. Molly had just left the room, mumbling something about her lipstick. John was standing next to Ana, looking unsure about his surroundings. He held his shoulders back and carried himself like a soldier. A cane was leaning against the table to the side of him. A small pudgy looking fellow stood across from Sherlock, smiling in a way that no one knew what it meant.

"How do you feel about the violin?" asked Sherlock.

A silence stood for a few moments. Ana wasn't sure if he was talking to her or John; maybe even the pudgy guy.

John looked around the room, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometime I talk for days on end… would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock cocked his head to the side and gave John a smile.

John leaned on his cane and swung his head to look at the pudgy one. "You told him about me?"

"Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flat mates?"

"Sherlock knew from the second you walked in the door. He's very good; he can read people like a book," Ana piped in from her corner of the room. Sherlock glanced her way before turning back to vials of liquid.

"I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for, and now here he is. Just after lunch with an old friend who clearly just got home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock turned and looked at John while tying his scarf around his neck. John looked down at the floor for brief seconds. Shaking his head, he looked from Ana to Sherlock.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we should be able to afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. Sorry, I have to dash; gotta grab my riding crop in the morgue."

Spinning on his heels, John gave Sherlock an exasperated look. "Is that it?"

"Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat together."

Sherlock just smirked while tilting his head slightly, "Problem?"

Hands behind his back, John looked between Mike and Sherlock. "We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting; I don't even know your name." Sherlock looked down his nose at John.

"I live in the flat below yours," Ana offered, giving a one shoulder shrug.

"I know you're an army doctor and you've been home from Afghanistan. I know you have a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him. Possible because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's slightly sematic; quite correctly I'm afraid… That's enough to be going on, don't you think?" Sherlock slowly turned and walked out of the room.

John turned, looking at Ana. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes, yes it sure did." John just pursed his lips. Sticking his head back in the doorway, Sherlock smirked.

"The name is Sherlock Holmes, and the address is 221 Baker Street. Afternoon." With his farewell, he closed the door. This time the door remained closed. John just looked around the room, not knowing what to think.

"You, John Watson, just met Sherlock Holmes… and became his potential flat mate." Ana patted John on his shoulder. Grey met green, both just looking back at one another. "Thank you for your service." Ana turned and calmly walked out of the room. Giving her goodbye to Molly as she walked past, Ana left the hospital and started walking home.

O.o.O

Ana was enjoying a cup of tea when the doorbell sounded. Getting her cup aside, she stood and opened the main door. Standing on the steps was John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you have keys, why not just let yourself in?" Ana stepped aside, letting the gentlemen in.

"I never bring my keys with me." Sherlock led John upstairs to 221B. Going back to her flat, Ana could hear the distant sounds of sirens on the street. London was normally a quiet place, and to hear the sirens coming closer, Ana looked out her window. A police car pulled up to the front of their apartment house. A few seconds later, she could her footsteps running up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. Being curious, Ana walked out of her flat and up to Sherlock's.

"This is a fantastic way to welcome your flat mate." She joked.

"There's been a fourth suicide." Sherlock peered over his shoulder at her. Detective Lestrade was standing in front of Sherlock, wearing his ordinary jacket that went down to his knees. He offered a small nod in Ana's direction; which she politely returned. Ana has met Lestrade a few times; especially on the last suicide cases. She always thought he looked like a big tough lad, but he was really a big sweet heart.

"Why are you here detective?"

"This one is different; they left a note."

Ana looked between Sherlock and Lestrade. She turned on her heels and walked back down to her flat. Grabbing a coat from the back of her door, she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go!"

Lestrade walked down first, "Are you coming with me or Sherlock?"

"Sherlock." He gave a quick nod and walked out the door. Shortly followed was Sherlock and John.

"You're coming John? I didn't think this was you type of thing."

"I have experience with injuries and death; figured I could help."

Sherlock strutted out the door quickly, calling for a taxi before Ana and John even made it out the door. A taxi pulled up to the curb and the three all squished into the back seat. The tension in the air was suffocating. John kept cutting glances at Ana and Sherlock.

"Where are we going?" John leaned forward to look at Sherlock.

"Crime scene; next."

"What do you do?"

"What do you think?"

"I identify the body" Ana added.

"Detective… but the police don't go to private detectives for crimes."

"I'm a consulting detective. Only one in the world; I invented it."

"What does that mean?"

"When the police are clueless; which they always are, they come to me." Sherlock was watching the lights go by. John just gave a light laugh and shook his head.

"The police don't go to amateurs."

Sherlock wiped his head around to face John. His expression was one of amusement. "When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said Afghanistan or Iraq, you looked surprised."

"Yes how did you know?"

"I didn't know; I saw." Sherlock proceeded to tell John his findings. Ana listened along; mesmerized by how this man can know all this just by so little. She was always able to see the little things that most people missed but compared to Sherlock, she looked like any other person. The way he was able to pick up on such small details was incredible. She wondered what the world must look like through his mind.

"That is amazing." John leaned back in his seat and smiled. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Really? That's not what most people say."

"What do most people say?" Ana asked, giving the consulting detective a grin.

Sherlock paused for a brief moment. He chuckled to himself and looked ahead of himself, "Piss off."

All three of them laughed as the taxi drove down the busy London street. Soon enough, the taxi pulled up to the crime scene. Flashing police lights could be seen from a mile away. A crowd of bystanders were forming outside the police tape. Walking over to the side of the police cars, a brown skin woman walked up to them.

"Hello freak. What are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Sherlock raised the tape up and ducked under. Still holding it up, Ana took her turn slipping under the tape. Right when John was about to go under, the woman put her hand out.

"Wait. Whose this?"

"My assistant"

"You have an assistant?"

"If it would be better if I waited-" Sherlock just held the tape up higher.

"Don't mind her; she's always a witch towards everyone. Personally I think it's because of her daddy issues. He never had any patience with her or gave her any attention; so that's how she treats people." Ana reassured John as they walked to the apartment fence. A funny looking guy walked towards the group.

"Anderson." Sherlock stopped in front of the man.

"This is a crime scene; don't contaminate it." He sneered down his nose at Sherlock.

"How long is your wife gone?"

"Oh someone told you that, you didn't work it out."

"You're wearing deodorant."

"Yes, and?"

"It's the same one that Sergeant Donavan is wearing." Anderson turned around to look at Donavan.

"What are you applying Sherlock?"

"Oh nothing. Seems like she scrubbed your floors too, telling by the red marks on her knees." Sherlock turned dramatically for effect and walked into the apartment. Ana and John burst out laughing and followed behind Sherlock.

"That was excellent." Ana wiped away imaginary tears while John held his side.

"They had it coming for them." Sherlock grabbed the railing and started to run up the stairs. Ana shot John a smile and ran up after him. Walking into the room, you saw a woman dressed all in pink, lying dead on the floor. Sherlock quickly went to work on viewing the body. Ana wrote down notes on the time and place of death. She walked over on the other side of the body and knelt down closer to the victims head. Lifting the eyelid slightly, she could tell how long the woman was dead for and what she died of.

"John? Want to come look?" Ana lifted her gaze to John. "Two doctors are better than one."

"Yes well…"

Anderson stood in the doorway, starring down at the body. "German. Rache means revenge." Sherlock walked over and slammed the door in his face. He was looking something up on his phone. John proceeded to identify the same findings as Ana, listing them off as he went. Ana wrote everything down, adding what she thought on little side notes.

"You're missing something." She stated, still marking a note down.

"What's that?" Sherlock picked his head up slightly; tuning into their conversation.

"She was sleeping around."

"Very good observation, Ana." Sherlock looked down at her, giving her a proud smile.

"How do you know that?" Lestrade asked from the doorway. Sherlock rolled his eyes, pointing down to her jewelry.

"Everything else is kept clean, except her ring. Her ring is dirty on the outside, clean on the inside; indicating that it's removed frequently." Sherlock continued to explain the case to Lestrade. Ana stepped out of the room and handed her report to Anderson. He glanced it over and stopped at the mention of a suitcase.

"A suitcase has nothing to do with this. Re-write this, and write it right this time." He tried to shove the papers back at Ana but she refused to accept them.

"No Anderson. There is a suitcase; you're just too stupid to see the fact that it's missing." She made her way to the stairs and started descending them. Halfway down the stairs, she could hear Sherlock yelling for a suitcase.

O.o.O

Ana was walking in the front door when the two men were walking out. Sherlock grabbed her elbow and steered her around.

"You're coming with us." They started walking down the street, not even waiting for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked, once she caught up with them.

"Northumblin Street, it's a five minute walk from here." Sherlock and John were walking in front of her and she lagged behind a little. They continued to talk for a little while but it was until Sherlock turned around that she started to listen.

"This is his hunting grounds. Right here in the heart of the city. Now that we know that his victims were abducted, that changes everything. All his victims disappeared from busy streets, crowded with people all around. Think! Who do we trust? Even though we don't know them. Who don't we notice? Where ever they go. Who hunts in the middle of a crowd?" John remained silent; thinking. Sherlock puts his hands to his mouth, trying to work out the case.

"Taxis."

Sherlock stopped walking, causing Ana to nearly walk right into him. "What did you just say?"

"Taxis. They drive the same roads multiple times every day. They pick up plenty of people every hour." Ana waved her hand at a taxi passing by. "Nobody even questions the stranger in the front seat."

"Ana! You're brilliant!" Sherlock clapped his hands together; smiling like a child on Christmas. She just gave a shrug and continued walking.

"Oh this is great! Now we can narrow down our search." Sherlock clapped again, startling Ana out of her thoughts. The three of them finally made it to the small restaurant. Sherlock held the door open for John and Ana, and then insisted that they sit at a window seat. Sherlock sat opposite of the window; constantly peering out.

Sherlock sat straight up, staring at one thing and one thing only. "There. That's our taxi."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (: Let me know what you guys think so far._


	3. Sneak Peek

_It's been a long time since I updated. :/ I didn't even start the next chapter yet. Gosh I'm horrible. This isn't even a chapter update, mostly just things to happen in the future. There will be multiple chapters mentioned in this little update, and things may not be in the order that I want them to be in. I just feel motivated to write but not motivated to actually write the next chapter. xD _

_Anyway, here are some sneak peeks into Ana's future. :D_

* * *

Sitting on the couch with a book balanced on her knees, she was humming a quiet tone to herself. John sat across the room from her, lost in his blogging to hear her. Sherlock, on the other hand, was staring at her out of the corner of his eye. Normally he would tell her to stop interrupting his thinking and continue on with what he was doing, but for today, he let her hum.

* * *

"Oh but that's not all. John wasn't the only surprise I had for you." Moriarty stepped to the side, revealing Ana. She was lying on the tiles too still, too pale. Her eyes were closed tightly with a pained expression, mouth slightly open, gasping for air. Black vine-like ink ran across her skin, coursing through her veins. She looked incredibly ill; if Sherlock didn't help her soon, he doesn't know how long she'll stay alive.

"What did you do to her?" Sherlock growled through clenched teeth. Moriarty let out high sounding laugh, spinning in a circle.

"Aren't you the great detective? Shouldn't you know what substance that is just by glancing at it? If I told you what it was, then that would ruin the game." Moriarty pulled a vial out of his coat pocket, waving it in the air. Sherlock lowered his gun slightly, pointing it at Moriarty's legs instead of his chest. Moriarty stepped up to Sherlock, placing the vial in his hand.

"You have about…oh, maybe ten minutes? Fifteen at most, before her tiny mundane heart gives out."

"Better make this quick then." John moved from his spot, pulling Moriarty against him. Sherlock tucked the vial into his pocket, positioning the gun over Moriarty's heart once again.

"Oh! How generous! I give you the antidote for the girl and this is how you thank me?" A red dot appeared on Sherlock's head. Looking over at Ana, John could see another dot placed over her heart. Letting go, John stepped back with a look of defeat on his face.

"You know what happens if you don't leave me alone Sherlock?"

Sherlock lets out a sigh of annoyance, "Oh let me guess. I get killed."

"Kill you? ...No not quite yet. One day I will though, just not today." He spun on the spot, walking towards the exit. Sherlock never let his gun falter.

"If you don't stop interfering Sherlock, I won't kill you, oh no no no no. I will BURN you. I will burn the heart out of you and everyone you know."

"Well that won't work. I don't quite have a heart."

Moriarty raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You and I both know that is not completely true." He looked over at Ana with a smirk. "Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes."

"Catch you… later."

"No you won't!"

Moriarty left the two unharmed. John and Sherlock quickly peeled off the bomb jacket, tossing it to the side. As soon as Sherlock started towards Ana, Moriarty re-entered the room laughing.

"You didn't think I would let you go that easy did you? I am sooo changeable." Sherlock pointed the gun at Moriarty. Then he slowly lowered it to the abandon bomb jacket. Moriarty stood with his hands in his pockets, giving off a triumphed smile. Suddenly music started to play. Moriarty rolled his eyes, reaching into his jacket.

"Mind if I get this?"

"No go right ahead."

Moriarty turned his back towards Sherlock, mumbling into his cellphone. Moriarty spun on heels, shouting into the phone. He snapped the phone closed, walking closer to Ana. He looked over at Sherlock and John, clutching his phone in his hand.

"Sorry… wrong day to die." He looked down at the barely breathing girl at his feet. "Not for her though."

Moriarty pushed Ana into the pool using his foot. John and Sherlock started towards him, but Moriarty lifted his hand.

"Come any closer and they'll shoot."

Sherlock kept throwing glances into the water. He could see Ana slowly sinking to the bottom. Air bubbles were breaking at the surface, but fewer and fewer bubbles were appearing.

"Be seeing you Sherlock." Moriarty turned and strutted out the door for good. As soon as the door closed, Sherlock dove into the pool.

* * *

Ana looked up at the building in front of her. This was a nightmare coming true. One of the things she feared most was becoming reality.

Sherlock stood on the edge of the building, peering down at Ana and John. John was desperately trying to convince Sherlock to get off the edge. Ana just continued to stare. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly she ripped the phone from John's hand.

"Listen to me. You listen right now Sherlock. Don't you DARE do this to me. If you don't-"

"Ana, I-"

"No! Shut up! You don't get to interrupt me this time. You will listen to everything I have to say and you will listen until I'm done." She took a shaky step forward, switching the phone into her other ear. Taking another step so she was out of John's hearing, she quietly spoke into the phone.

"Please Sherlock. If Moriarty is making you do this, please say so. Please tell me that it's not because of us. I know John and I get on your nerves sometimes, but we do care about you Sherlock." She reached up and wiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

"Please tell me if you're being forced. Please don't do this. We are just getting started Sherlock. Please don't leave me like everyone else. We have so much more ahead of us, Sherlock. Just please come down and we can talk about this." John stepped up beside her, taking the phone back. He was quickly talking into the phone, stepping forward again.

Ana watched John's back, when she noticed a red dot in John's hair. It was dim, hardly noticeable, but it was there. Without turning to look behind her, Ana grabbed John's arm and pulled him against her side. Just when she was about to snatch the phone away again, John dropped it. Ana looked up in time to see Sherlock throw his phone to the side and turn around. Before she could move, Sherlock fell backwards, plummeting towards the hard pavement.

Ana heard a scream echo through the street. She didn't realize it was herself. She didn't realize that John was knocked over by a bicyclist and that civilians started to stare. All she could focus on was the man falling to his death. She started running before her mind could even tell her to.

* * *

John and Ana were sitting in the graveyard.

"U-M-Q-R-A. Maybe it's short for something?" John asked while flipping through his book.

"Are you sure it was Morse code? Maybe it was just someone flicking their torch on and off." Ana swung her legs back and forth, sucking on a cough drop. She was wearing a coat too large for her, hiding away in the fabric. Her nose was running, her head was pounding, and she was sweating. Whenever she tried to take her coat off, John scolded her and made her put it back on. Her last adventure ended with her being thrown into a pool, causing her to catch a cold.

The duo heard footsteps advancing towards them slowly. Looking up, they saw Sherlock striding over to them. John flipped his book shut, peering up at Sherlock through his eyelashes.

Sherlock stopped in front of the pair and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at Ana, searching her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Better; John's been giving me medicine." She pulled the coat tighter around herself, looking down at the ground.

John tucked the book away, standing up on his feet. He took Ana's hand and helped her stand up next to him. Sherlock kept switching his feet, looking between the two.

"You, uh, get anywhere with that Morse code?" John shook his head. He started to walk away, pulling Ana with him. She stumbled a little at the sudden movement, causing John to support her. Sherlock followed behind the pair, watching the way Ana leans into John. He felt a wave of jealousy wash over him briefly, before looking away.

"John."

"What?"

"About what happened last night; something happened to me. Something I've never experienced before. Something-"

John sighed, "Yes, fear. Sherlock Holmes felt fear. An emotion."

"No, no." Sherlock grabbed John's arm, pulled him to a stop. "It was more than that, it was doubt. Doubt in everything that I know. I know what I saw but how. How does something like that exist? HOW?"

"Yes…well. Good luck with that." John pulled away from him and picked up his walking again. Ana gently pulled away from John and stopped. She just stood there looking between the two men.

"Can you guys please stop fighting? Really-" she was interrupted by a fit of coughing. She covered her mouth with her hands, turning away from them. She hated being sick, especially when her sickness caused her speech problems. John rubbed the middle of her back lightly, helping her with the coughs. She gave him a small smile and faced the two again.

"If it's about what I said last night. I meant it. I meant what I said." Sherlock lowered his head slightly, glancing at the two standing across from him.

"What?"

"I don't have friends. I have one friend, and that's you, John." Sherlock stared at John. Ana gaped at Sherlock, placing her hands on her hips. She chewed on the left side of her cheek, squinting at the tall idiot.

"Excuse me? What am I to you then? I am I just standing around for your entertainment?"

"You? Oh no. You are so much more than my friend." Sherlock stepped closer to Ana, looking down at her. She looked down, hiding the redness of her face. Sherlock continued to stare at her, even after John cleared his throat.

"Right, okay. Well…" John turned and walked away, leaving Ana and Sherlock by themselves.

* * *

Sherlock stood next to the officer wrapped in a shock blanket. "Bullet dug out of the wall was from a hand gun. Fighter hands, not shaking at all. Probably someone with military service…"

Sherlock looked to his right. Standing there were Ana and John. John had his hands behind his back, swaying back and forth slightly. Ana had her arms crossed, a single finger pressed against her lips. They were both smiling like they shared a secret no one else knew.

"Actually, ignore me."

"Sorry?"

"Ignore all of that. It was the uh… shock talking." Sherlock walked away, pulling the blanket off his shoulders. He walked over to John and Ana, tossing the blanket into a police car. The three of them shared a smile.

"You doing okay detective?" Ana leaned forward, looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock looked between the two, stopping at John.

"Nice shot."

"Yes well, I do think it was quite accurate."

The three of them returned to 221B, going to their separate apartments to sleep away the night's madness. As Ana looked up at the ceiling, she thought over the last few days. How they were adventurous and mysterious. How Sherlock amazed her with his logic. How John wasn't afraid to lose everything for his friends. How she couldn't wait for the next adventure to walk through the front door. She thought to herself… how much she liked it here.

* * *

_This was just me randomly writing the night away. :D Until next time fellow readers! _


End file.
